Forbidden Desires
by Soft-Spoken Doll
Summary: Ever since the first time Senri offered his blood to the silver-haired hunter, an inescapable tension began to form between the two. First it simply started out casual and soon it was learned that perhaps more than just blood was being desired.
1. Chapter 1

_Who would ever have thought to imagine love was possible between a vampire and a hunter? No one, so why was it even happening? At first everything seemed to be so trivial - feeding the hunter his blood. It started off casual, the excuse that it was so Kaname didn't have to deal with the task himself, but quickly it all seemed to change. _

_Almost too quickly. _

_Senri wasn't one to care about such matters. That was why it started off rather uninteresting. When he'd sense the ex-human beginning to lose himself he'd offer his blood. It had been as simple as that until slowly their meetings became more intimate. More intense. _

_The first time they kissed…it was one of the most unexpected gestures to ever be done by the male known as Zero._

* * *

><p>It was a normal night. The moon was full as it hung in the sky that was dotted with glimmering stars, covering the academy's landscape with silvery light. Class had been cancelled for the evening, leaving the redheaded vampire to wander about the grounds with no particular destination in mind. He was tired, like always, but to sleep so soon was just not something he really wanted to do. If he returned there was always reading manga alongside Takuma, but that wasn't very appealing either.<p>

A yawn escaped his lips, making a hand that had been contently resting in his pocket to come up and cover his mouth, the corner of his eyes tearing up from the oxygen-need habit when a scent suddenly caught him that flowed through the air.

Glacier hues soon drifted off to the side in the direction of the smell, his hand slowly slipping back into his pocket. That was Zero's scent…and it had been a long time since he last fed him. Sighing, he turned and began to walk in that direction, staring forward with little motivation.

_I thought I told him not to wait so long…_he thought silently to himself, looking around as he moved, slowly getting closer to the destination he was heading. It was near a grove of trees that the smell was strongest, sending him straight to where he found the silver-haired hunter leaned against a thick trunk, his fingers having clawed at the webbed tattoo on his neck making him bleed.

For a moment Senri just stared at him, the other's glowing red eyes glaring up at him in return. "Back off." he growled, but the redhead just allowed his eyes to lid at the sight before him. "If I do that then what will you do? Shoot yourself to stop this?" Both knew he was too stubborn at that point to end his own life. Once he had even threatened to do it in front of him, but he had simply said go ahead which made the hunter hesitate.

Why?

He still had no clue.

"You need to feed, or are you going to resist again?" Not like he ever resisted anyway once catching the scent of his blood. It was handy he supposed, but it also was boring.

Slowly he kneeled down in front of the suffering male, biting into his wrist, pulling his fangs away as blood slowly oozed from the puncture wounds. "Here." he murmured, holding it towards him. At first the hunter resisted, turning his head away with a growl, but Senri watched with his passive gaze as he slowly gave in, fingers gripping the wrist of the offered hand from below, dragging the blood to his lips.

The sensation of the tongue brushing against his skin caused a shiver to erupt. That was something new he seemed to have developed from being in Zero's presence. He didn't like it. It was still unknown as to why it even started to happen.

Zero had noticed the reaction too, his glowing gaze staring at him, lidding as he ran that pink muscle against the wound and flesh to pick up all the traces of his blood. The look being offered was just as unsettling as the action, causing Senri to avert his eyes off to the side. The hunter pulled away, still gripping his wrist tight.

"Can't stand to look at me…Senri?" It was a challenge, but an unexpected one. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall back to the other's face, a bit of surprise showing in them. He never actually said his name before. "Not quite the case. Just hurry up." He wanted to get out of there before the situation got any stranger. He could feel ever since the first time that tension was building between them. It was a strange feeling, but he was sure the usually lavender-hued other could sense it too.

Once more he let his faded blue eyes look away, feeling the male's gaze on him in a sudden awkward silence. It wasn't until he was about to sigh that he felt his arm get jerked and the impact of the ground against his back take him off guard that he winced, blinking up to focus on him. "What was that for?"

"Just shut up." The order sounded angry, almost frustrated, but the look he was receiving was far from it. It was fiery yes, but there was a different glimmer to that stern and intimidating gaze that was new. Senri decided best to remain quiet, waiting until the male finally made a move for his throat, brushing a tongue over the correct vain and soon biting into him without pause.

_That is new…_and definitely unexpected. Even though he started to drink from him he was usually reluctant but that hesitation didn't even show that evening. Not like he was going to actually point it out. He just figured Zero was that hungry so he let it slide.

A few moments passed until finally the teeth were pulled from his neck, the back of the hunter's sleeve coming up to wipe the blood from his lips. "Can I go now…?" the redhead asked after the moment of silence, getting a glare to shut up, making him sigh, while he watched those glowing eyes soon return to their natural lavender luster. It took a few moments to realize that he was going to make no move to get off of him, causing his eyes to lid in a casual glare.

"Just get off of me." he murmured, moving to sit up, finding a hand quickly gripping his shoulder that shoved him back down, making it hard to resist rolling his eyes. Either way everything was just leaving him confused. "What is wrong with you?" The hunter was acting completely out of character which was a lot to say given his usual attitude.

At that point the vampire just stared up at him, meeting the other's gaze with calm, only gazing down when he felt a hand grip the front of his uniform and drag him up to be face-to-face. The silence continued, and a strange feeling quickly coiled inside Senri's gut. Before he could ask what he was doing the pressure of lips soon caught him off guard, causing his eyes to widen in pure shock.

Zero was kissing him.

Now things were just getting complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Unsettled surprise was like a bitter taste inside the vampire's throat, a small sound almost like a groan escaping him when pushing the hunter off to make him stop. "What are you doing?" he questioned, a small bite to his usually calm tone, strong hands catching his wrists and forcing him back down onto the grass below them.

"I thought I told you to shut up." the silver-haired growled, the sound causing a shiver to crawl up the redhead's spine. It wasn't a very helpful notion that, vampire or not, Senri was a bit smaller in height and weight than the one pinning him down. It made the reality of what was happening a bit more troubling, especially when there was no idea of where this act was coming from.

"Get off of me." he tried to attempt asking again, struggling against the other's grip to only have it tighten, the weight on top of him making it hard to really catch a good breath for an adequate shove. It seemed to amuse the hunter, a smirk soon noticeable on his lips. It held a dark teasing appeal to it, momentarily causing the fighting to stop to catch sight of it and take it in. _Does he think this is funny? _he thought with a growl, the sound dissolving away when he could taste his own blood again on the other's lips, the press of the soft flesh quieting his arguing just for the moment.

Senri squirmed. The hunter just deepened the kiss. In no time the swish of a tongue caught him completely off guard inside of his mouth, pale blue eyes widening in more shock than before. It was making it hard to breathe, fighting like he was with the taste of him and Zero now flooding his senses. When their lips finally parted he gasped for air, glaring up at the male in irritation. He just laughed.

"For someone who rarely responds to things…you sure are responding now, glaring at me like that." Was the hunter trying to tease him now? If so it didn't make the situation any better. The redhead simply just turned his head to the side so he didn't have to stare at him but that apparently wasn't allowed. A tight grip soon grasped his chin, forcing his eyes to meet that of lavender. They were narrowed on him, making him bite his tongue as to not say anything. "You need to express yourself more. It is rather appealing." he murmured down, soon the fingers on his face loosening, eerily running along his cheek, making Senri's breath hitch.

Zero just smirked, his eyes darkening at the sound as he leaned over until his mouth was beside his ear. "Does this make you uncomfortable? It sure seems to…but it makes me wonder if you realize how little I care that it does." he whispered, chuckling softly. The mocking was just going too far, but it wasn't like he had a choice but to listen even though one hand was indeed free but he'd only get reprehended again.

That made fighting back pretty pointless this far into the scenario.

With that in mind the redhead just sighed, the sound getting a side glance before those same eyes turned their sight to his bare skin at his throat, the male's head lowering. The action made him flinch, pushing him to do something before it went any farther.

It was a stupid attempt in the long run but he couldn't help but punch him with his free hand, taking both by surprise at that quick act of violence. "Senri!" the hunter shouted at him, unhappy with that blow. Either way it allowed him to slip away and just barely make it a handful of steps before he was grabbed again, thrown into the nearby tree front first, making him grimace as a groan escaped. The impact had been very quick and harsh. It actually hurt.

"I am not letting you walk away, so don't even try. We aren't through." That didn't sound very good to him, making his lidded and annoyed gaze glare at the hunter over his shoulder. "We are through." Senri tried to make it sound as blunt as he could, but it showed no effect on the male. In fact it made the situation worse, a single palm holding his wrists behind his back while the other dug into his red hair, causing him to wince and his heart rate to pick up.

With that tight grip the other just simply pulled his head back, arching his neck in an uncomfortable fashion, allowing the male to do whatever he pleased with that open reign. He felt the nips, teeth biting into his own bottom lip as to not make a sound, eyes clenching closed. "Do you hate it?" the hunter whispered, nearly sounding genuinely curious as he murmured into his ear, making a breathless sound nearly escape his own throat that he held back, simply causing the hunter to continue his onslaught. "I don't know what it is you did to me, but now I simply don't wish to stop…you vampires are cruel beings."

It wasn't like the vampire was doing it on purpose. Whatever was going on it was all inside the male's head. Just what was inside of there…

Senri didn't want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

With every word and action being orchestrated by the hunter, Senri was just simply lost at what else to do. He was literally trapped - stuck in a situation he now had no way out of, but somehow hope seemed to blossom to life out of thin air when the shout of the male's name drifted through the breeze. "Zero! Zero, where are you?" a girl's voice called, catching both teens by surprise. "Zero?" There came that curious tone again, a growl escaping the other's lips.

"Why now?" he grumbled, obviously annoyed with this unaware savior, his grip loosening until finally he let go and backed away from the redhead that slowly turned and slid to the ground against the tree, letting out a small breath in relief. The silver-haired didn't enjoy that obvious show of content from him, but he didn't care. He just sat there until Yuuki's bobbing brown head was seen in the distance, her arm flailing above her head in a frantic wave.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you. Are you lacking on your duties?" she questioned him like a stern mother, arms crossing over her chest as she glared up at the taller male. "Just because class was cancelled for them doesn't mea -" She cut off, blinking her chestnut hues before turning her eyes down to the vampire. "Senri? What are you doing out here?" She noted the dry blood first on him and soon noticed it on Zero's collar as well. She gasped, eyes widening.

"What were you two doing?" The dreaded question…and it just _had _to be asked by her, didn't it?

"Nothing happened." the hunter sighed out, a hand coming up to run through his light-colored hair. Yuuki looked worried, her hands curled up near her face as she just ignored him and kneeled in front of Senri. "You were being mean to him weren't you, Zero? Picking on the quiet one."

She gave him a gentle smile, causing the vampire to stare at her a bit confused but instead he sighed, slipping to his feet as she watched him, frowning in his general direction. "I'm sleepy. I'm going back to the dorm." She didn't seem to enjoy being left out of the loop, but she didn't argue, giving a small nod allowing Senri to simply walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until Yuuki was standing there alone with the aggressor in question that she turned around and began poking irritably at his chest, putting him on the spot for what she walked up to. "I know you did something! You always bully the night class students you big meanie! What did you do to the poor thing? I am sure he didn't do anything to you! He is too quiet and uninterested to do anything to gain your wrath besides being a vampire!" Her scolding was like nails on a chalk board. Very annoying to listen to, causing her to receive an irritated glare from the hunter that simply smacked her jabbing hand away.

"I told you already. Nothing happened." he repeated, rolling his eyes and turning his back to her. She didn't let him walk away like he had wanted, instead grabbing his arm to stop him, her mood entirely changing to that of feminine worry. When he turned his soft-colored eyes to look at her, all he saw was an expression that would make any normal male feel guilty. For her he felt no such thing.

"Zero…please talk to me. What happened? His throat and wrist were covered in blood…and you have some on you as well…" She had noticed only after walking up the deeper details of the wounds the two had. She could only assume they had a fight or something. Of course there was no surprise when he tugged away from her and glared.

"Stop trying to involve yourself in other people's business." That was a verbal stab. He watched as her brown hues widened at the brutality of such harsh words, their color glimmering with unshed tears. "Zero…" she murmured, trying to stop him and get him to talk but there was no such luck. He just finally turned and walked away having no desire to take her offer on console. He did wonder though how long she'd possibly stand there upset, but he had other things to worry about.

Like Senri.

The hunter himself was having his own trouble trying to distinguish what was going on between them. He hated vampires. Despised them, yet he couldn't help but crave that redhead's blood. It was disgusting…and to kiss him? Even worse. But that vampire had tasted just as good as what ran through his veins…

The memory alone of that flavor caused a hand to come up to his lips, a finger skimming over, a smirk soon forming. Now that he had done such an act, as appalling as it had been, it left a part of him satisfied he had caused a rise to occur from the usually monotone boy. On another hand…he wanted to cause more. But how? That was a good question and already he was thinking up ways to get that to happen.

Besides, he might as well kill two birds with one stone and have fun with it. He'd enjoy screwing around with this new curiosity and piss the night class off at the same time. It was something to look forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ever since that tense evening in the forest outlining the campus, neither the hunter nor vampire crossed paths except when it came to the transferring of the night class. Weeks had gone by, allowing Zero to plot out his next move and Senri to gain an uneasy feeling in his gut. Needless to say his intuition wasn't enough to prepare him for the coming events._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it…" Rima muttered in disbelief, her sapphire eyes gazing over at the entrance of the classroom. "What is it?" the redhead asked and gazed over, his own pale hues widening a bit. Was he really seeing reality just then or was this some sort of sick joke? "Hello, Senri." The greeting made him shiver, eyes glancing away. "What are you doing here?" A smirk crossed the hunter's lips as he walked over, his head tilted off to the side. "What does it look like? I finally joined the night class. Aren't you happy to see me?"<p>

Of course he wasn't. For the longest time the hunter had denied their president's request to even join them, so why now? Senri felt as if it was to mess with him, obviously assuming right but of course trying his best not to think about it, feigning un-interest to the surprise. Instead he focused his pale eyes to the unveiling of a box of Pocky, watching as his modeling companion opened it and passed him a few sticks of the chocolate-covered snack only to have Zero snatch them right from her fingers and eat them.

"Those were for Senri." she remarked flatly, obviously displeased with the hunter's act. That lavender gaze seemed uncaring to her controlled annoyance, instead those hues looking over to the redhead, lidding just a bit. The look made the vampire feel uneasy. If he didn't know any better that look was telling him he was in for something…then he remembered what happened a few weeks ago, making him go quieter then he usually was. There was no surprise he wasn't lucky enough to have it go by unnoticed, seeing Rima's questioning sapphire gaze when she looked at him. He simply looked away, finding Kaname walking over to assess the situation.

"What a surprise…and I had given up on you coming to terms with what you had become." greeted the pureblood, eyes the color of red wine staring at this new face standing there amidst the rest of them. The simplest of fake friendly smiles rested on his lips. Of course everyone there could feel the hostility bordering on calculated control beneath the brunette's flesh, most of their eyes resting on the hunter that has now infiltrated their lair so-to-speak.

Senri kept his mouth shut for the whole conversation that soon went on between the two in front of him, his eyes drifting every so often around the classroom to end up resting on the ex-human. It was different to see him in a white uniform rather than the black he had been so used to, thinking to himself that it looked rather well on him even though it was evident, whether the hunter liked him noticing or not, that he would rather not be in that uniform that classified himself as a student vampire. At least beknownest to them.

"Well, it seems like class is about to start. Let us take our seats." The redhead looked away from Zero when Kaname spoke last, watching their president walk to the back of the class when the talk was finally over, glacier pools returning back to the male still in front of him to find him clenching his hands as if to stay calm. He would never completely understand the dislike between those two, but then again he never wanted to get between those two. If the hunter wasn't bothering him suddenly with his strange behavior he would have assumed Kaname and Zero had some sort of sado-maso relationship going on.

In the end he'd be ending up in that same type of imagined relationship, but sooner than he expected.


End file.
